


【铁虫】风寒

by ayanekitahara



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Middle Ages, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayanekitahara/pseuds/ayanekitahara





	【铁虫】风寒

　　春天的夜晚比起白天来清凉了不少。乌云在夜深人静之后渐渐散开，柔和的月光洒在灰白色砖石垒成的城堡上，照进一扇仍然灯火通明的窗内。  
　　即使已到了深夜，日理万机的北部公爵Tony Stark依然坐在窗边批阅着公文——去年年初海德拉堡战役的后续事宜断断续续地持续了一年也未能处理完全，尤其是近几日又有新的文件接连不断地送来，光是这些东西已经让他足够目不暇接。  
　　工作得久了，Tony不由疲惫地捏了捏眉心。趁着这短暂的休憩，他的目光诚实地看向了一旁倚在卧床上翻书的少年。  
　　床头的灯火映照着他年轻恋人的侧颜，勾勒出他轮廓的温柔线条。Tony只看了一眼便有些心猿意马，草草地阅览完最后几行字，回头再一看少年已经靠着枕头半眯起了眼睛，头也不自主地一点一点的，俨然一副困极了的样子。  
　　Tony将手中的羽毛笔随手搁在桌子上，放轻了脚步走过去，轻轻抽出Peter手中的书——他好奇地偷瞄了一眼封面，是一本罕有的关于炼药的书籍。  
　　“困了就先睡，非要等我干什么？”不动声色地将书放到床头柜上，Tony低头问道。  
　　Peter骤然回了神，仰脸看着俯身凑上来的男人，笑着说道：“我想陪陪您嘛。您处理完事情了吗？”  
　　“还差一些，不过也不急在这一时，我现在最重要的任务是陪某人睡觉了。”  
　　Tony脱了鞋子翻身上床，Peter也跟着躺了下来，Tony帮他掖好了被角并教训着：还在长身体的青少年不许熬夜。”Tony说的是告诫，话一出口却变成了无奈的温柔。  
　　Peter一边腹诽着你让我不能安睡的晚上还少了吗，一边十分乖巧地答应了下来，讨好似地侧过身子往Tony的怀里蹭了蹭，困极了的少年闭上眼睛迅速睡着了。  
　　Tony被自己下颌处的一头棕色卷毛蹭得发痒，胡乱用手揉了一把后抬手熄了灯。怀抱着躯体柔软的年轻恋人入睡，连疲乏都似乎缓解了不少，他很快也沉沉睡去。

　　男人是被热醒的。  
　　才睡了没多久，Tony就倍感不适地睁开了眼，怀中似抱了个火球一般地烫，背后却凉飕飕的。低头一看，原来是小家伙早把被子抢了个干净，紧紧地攥在怀里，整个身子都蜷缩了起来。  
　　男人觉得不大对劲，先是用掌心去探了探他额头的温度，又转过男孩的身子，将额头抵上去确认了一番，发现Peter的的确确是发起了热，而且症状十分严重。  
　　男孩似乎是冷得不行，牙关竟打起了颤来。本就因为难受而睡得浅，如今骤然被挪动身体，他很快醒了过来，迷迷糊糊间睁开眼，浑身发烫的他见了体温正常的Tony便像见了冰块似的往他怀中钻。  
　　“你发烧了Kid。我去叫Karen给你拿药，马上就来。”  
　　Tony刚要下床便被身后的男孩轻轻扯住了衣袖，问了一句：“现在什么时候了？”  
　　“还是夜里。你躺好。”  
　　Peter将自己往被子里缩得更深一些，手上却又把Tony往回拽了拽：“大半夜的，别折腾Karen姐姐起来了。”他转头看了看自入春以来就没再燃起过的壁炉，“您帮我把壁炉烧上吧，发发汗我就没事了。”  
　　Tony犹豫了一下，还是听了Peter所言去点起了壁炉。Peter本来缩在床中间，现下又往炉火边上靠了靠。点起炉火后，又转身去盥洗室拿了一条浸了冷水的手帕回来敷在Peter发热的额头上。他披了件外套坐在床边，抚摸着他发烫的脸颊。  
　　“不忍心折腾Karen，就舍得使唤我？嗯？”  
　　“反正您也醒了嘛……”Peter不好意思地把小脸往被子里藏了一半，言语间倒是没有分毫的过意不去，十分地理直气壮。  
　　“如果天亮之后你烧还没退的话，必须去吃药——别以为我不知道你是怕苦。怎么会发烧的？是白天骑马吹了风吗……”  
　　Tony揽着小孩子，自从去年把Peter从战场上背回来之后，他明显感受到自己被这孩子传染了健谈的“症状”，有些时候也变得唠叨了起来——尤其是在面对Peter的事情之时。  
　　他突然想到今天的天气确实一反往常：原本是连日以来的晴空万里，今天早些时候却下了一场大雨，直到中午才停。雨后的天空非但没有放晴，反而一直乌云不散，阴风阵阵。Peter上午安安静静地待在资料室看了许久的书，雨一停就立刻去和兵团的骑士们赛了好几轮的马。Tony也抽空去看了两眼，Peter见了他在场下，果然更加意气风发。  
　　连日的案牍劳形让他觉得疲惫，本来想和他久违地一起进餐，怎奈Peter还没尽兴，自己就又被Pepper叫了回去——又接到了加急文件，且须由公爵本人处理。于是他召集会议，回执文件，一直忙到入睡前，期待了一个下午的晚餐就变成了一个埋头处理政要、一个安静陪伴。  
　　不过这一年以来，Peter的身体一直恢复得不错，从前从没见过他生病，如今也应该不至于吹吹风就病得如此严重。男人想想也觉得哪里不对，便问他晚饭都吃了些什么。  
　　Peter烧得正迷糊，听他这样问，含含糊糊地答道：“吃的……就是普通的晚饭啊……”  
　　“我去叫Karen来问。”Tony一脸不相信，说着就要站起身来。  
　　听到自己近侍女官的名字，Peter也不顾自己正在发烧，挣扎着坐了起来拉住Tony：“您别去！”  
　　Tony回头看着Peter，在男人的目光之下男孩慢慢低下了头吞吞吐吐地据实以答：“我……因为下午和大家赛马跑热了，晚饭就多喝了几杯冷酒……还吃了些厨房新做的冰点……他们真的做得很好吃！我觉得您也应该尝尝！您试过后绝对会想奖赏他们的！”小孩子说着，居然还兴奋了起来。  
　　“我就应该罚他们纵着你吃那么多冰点。”  
　　Tony的神情严肃下来，复又坐在了床边，用力刮了刮男孩的鼻尖打断了他生病也不能停下来的喋喋不休的小嘴。  
　　“让你贪凉，现在知道难受了吧？”说是责备，语气却是心疼的。  
　　Peter见他没有太生气，忙重重地点了头：“我知道错了我的阁下……”男孩用上了久违的敬称，“再也不贪吃凉的东西了。”  
　　见男孩的态度配合顺从，Tony才放心地躺了回去，将男孩圈在自己的怀里，佯装恶狠狠的样子恐吓道：“下次再敢这么不知深浅，我就得好好教训你一顿了。”说着将手从他的后背向下移，隔着睡袍轻轻拍了拍男孩的臀部。似乎是想起了什么事情似的，Peter感到的脸上泛起了不知道是因为发热还是害羞的奇怪红晕。  
　　“不敢了嘛……”男孩用哑哑的嗓子发出一声撒娇似的回应，Tony内心早已缴械投降，认命地充当起了Peter的活体凉手帕。  
　　  
　　Peter的梦境昏暗而混沌，耳边似是雷声般的轰隆声十分熟悉，像是那一年他倒在海德拉堡外时耳边回荡着的声音。  
　　只是这一次，倒下的人不是他，Peter看到是Tony倒在了他的面前，像是火烧一般的伤痕蔓延上了他一半的皮肤，深邃的眼睛失去了往日的光采，无神地大睁着，这副躯体再没有一丝气息。  
　　他仿佛置身于刚刚经历了一场恶战的废墟，身体感受到的却是彻骨的寒意。  
　　Peter从这可怖的梦境中无声地惊醒，他大口喘着气，下意识地伸出手向身边摸去，却空空荡荡，又赶忙坐直了身子偏过头向窗边看去，见到Tony完好无损地坐在桌前，金色的阳光洒在他的身上，Peter这才松了一口气。  
　　听到床边的动静，Tony起身走了过来，直接摸上了男孩的额头，见他没有再发起热来，周身也出了不少的汗，这了才松了口气。  
　　“我看你还睡着，就先去处理了回儿事物。还难受吗？”  
　　Peter摇摇头，表示自己已经没事了。他还未从刚才的梦境中回过神来，举止有些僵硬，Tony担心地看着他的样子，问道：“怎么了Kid，哪儿不舒服？”  
　　直到爱人近在咫尺地站在了自己身边，温热的呼吸几乎就喷洒在他额前，他才从刚才的噩梦中真正走出来。  
　　只是他仍有些恍惚，茫然地摇了摇头，才渐渐地回到现实，想起自己染了风寒，半夜发起热来的事情。  
　　见Peter没事，Tony转头朝门边喊了一声Karen，黑发灰瞳的年轻女官应声推门进来，手中端着一碗药。Tony从她手中接过那碗还冒着热气的药，亲自递到Peter面前。  
　　“Sir……”Peter闻到苦味就已经皱起了眉头，“我的烧都退了，就不吃药了吧？”  
　　“这是我特地请Bruce给你配的巩固汤药，烧退了也得喝。”  
　　Peter听了这药的来头，接过来看了看，似乎是鼓起很大勇气一般，捏着鼻子仰起头一饮而尽——自己只不过是得了个风寒，居然让Tony为他请了Bruce这样的国手医师为自己配药。  
　　但即使是Bruce的药，喝起来也还是苦的，小孩的鼻子眉毛眼睛都快皱到了一块儿的时候，嘴里突然被塞了一颗果子。一口咬下去，甜美多汁的果肉在口腔中迸开，迅速缓解了刚刚嘴里强烈的苦涩感。  
　　“既然好些就先擦把脸，吃了饭病才会好。”Tony回头吩咐女官道：“Karen，早饭准备好了可以端进来了，他有不能吃的东西，你知道的。”  
　　Karen点点头转身出去了。她虽然比Tony身边的Friday年轻几岁，举止行事却和她的姐姐一样周到妥帖，不消多久后Peter面前的桌子上可是不见一点寒凉的东西，全都是温热松软易进食的食物。  
　　进餐间，Peter还时不时想起刚刚的梦境，虽然关于那个梦的记忆正在一点点从脑内流失，但是那样沉重的绝望和悲伤却始终萦绕在他心头，他怕Tony问起，便刻意去转移注意力，越过Tony的肩膀看到了写字台上堆成小山高的文件，问道：“您已经把事情都处理完了吗？我真的没事了，您不用陪着我……”  
　　“确实没有。”Tony已经用得差不多，放下手中的刀叉擦了擦手，“不过剩下的事情都不重要了，正好你病了，我可以顺利成章地把收尾工作交给Pepper整理……”  
　　见Peter也放下了叉子拿起餐布擦了嘴角，Tony一边吩咐人将餐桌撤下，一边站起身来继续说道：“今天我的主要任务，就是陪我的小病号了。”  
　　“Sir……”  
　　Peter看着站在自己眼前的男人，依恋地伸出手环抱住他，毛茸茸的一颗小脑袋贴在Tony的腰腹间。  
　　他始终被少年敬仰与向往，但纵使已经互白心迹一年多，男孩也鲜少如此直白地表达对自己的爱恋，久经情场的公爵也招架不住年轻人赤裸裸的心意。Tony十分惊喜又爱怜地抚摸了一下他的头顶——原来生病的小家伙是这么地黏人。

　　事实上，Peter的身体真的十分健壮，昨夜的高热不过是受风后又疲惫晚睡才急发的，退烧后又喝了药，但纵使已经如此万无一失，Tony还是动用了小骑士的主君的权力，专制地强行停止了Peter今天的一切训练和课程——纵使那些课程大部分都是自己给他上的。  
　　他将这堆文件的收尾工作交给了Pepper，自己腾出了一整天的时间陪Peter待在一起，天气放晴时带已经在屋里闷了大半天的他在城堡外的花园里散步，其间男孩一直紧紧握着Tony的手与他并肩行走，Tony更是意外，十分受用地任由他将手指和自己的缠绕在一起。直到天色渐晚，怕他再度受寒，才带他回去吃晚饭。  
　　然而这顿晚饭Peter吃得非常不开心。  
　　Tony当着Peter的面询问了Karen少年昨天吃了很多的那道冰点，并让她吩咐后厨专门做一碗给他——只有一碗，他在Peter哀怨的目光下吃完了那份甜甜的、清凉的冰点。  
　　“你看我也没用，得了风寒的人是没有资格吃这个。”  
　　“您就是故意当着我的面吃这个的！”少年一副委屈得被欺负了的语气。  
　　“这不是欺负你，这是对你的惩罚。”  
　　Tony神情严肃地说着，然后毫不严肃地舀起碗里最后一口食物吃了下去。

　　入睡前，Peter被安排得明明白白地泡了一个令他通体舒畅、身体疲累酸软全消得热水澡，等他从热腾腾的浴盆中出来后，Tony才起身去盥洗。等他系着胸前睡袍的系带走出盥洗室时，发现他年轻的爱人穿着松垮的睡袍坐在床上，眉目含情地望着他。  
　　Tony立时觉得身上有一些燥热。

　　这样的眼神他是十分熟悉的，不久的之前——也就是几个月前，他的男孩也是用这样的目光看着他，告诉他，我的阁下，我已经十六岁了，我想让我成为你的……  
　　当时的Tony因为心中对他并非玩弄的真正爱重尚能自持，然而就在他的小骑士重新接受册封的、他十七岁的第一天，他终于欺骗不了自己内心的欲望了，随后第一次地、没有拒绝男孩的邀请。  
　　自那之后的大半年以来，他们已经做了无数次这样亲密的事情——年轻的男孩初尝情欲的快感，身体食髓知味。而男人竟然也鬼使神差地贪恋上了这副技巧生涩的纤瘦躯体——坦言说以风流大名在外的北部公爵阅人无数的经历，他曾经爱抚过的无论怎样一副柔软、丰满或纤弱的女子的躯体都比这个男孩的身体要可口，但是他偏偏深陷于此，且再无移情他人的念头。  
　　可是今天不行。  
　　“你还病着，Pete。”  
　　他走到床边坐下来，尽量克制自己和Peter产生任何的肢体接触以免小孩会错意、更以免自己把持不住。  
　　“您是怕我把病气过给你吗？我已经好了……”男孩执拗地牵起Tony的手放在自己的额头上，笨拙地向他年长的恋人证明自己的体温早已恢复正常。  
　　“怎么会……”Tony碰到少年因为情欲而有些燥热的身体，不由自主地加重了呼吸。  
　　“那就别拒绝我……Sir……Tony……”  
　　男孩拿出了他的致命武器。  
　　即使两个人早已是心意相通的爱人，少年也坚持着那份对他的敬仰，坚持用这样的尊称而非像他所有名为下属实为好友的朋友们一样对他直呼其名，只有在床笫之间、情迷意乱之时，他才会不受控制地脱口叫出这个名字。  
　　“不行，”Tony坚持着将男孩的手从自己身上移开，“就算已经退了热，风寒还是没有好，不适合……”  
　　少年根本不给他继续劝说的机会，直接以一个吻截断了他的拒绝。他试图用与男人缠绵过几个月却依然生涩的吻技点燃他的欲火，分开之后却发现自己俨然是失败了，于是一双小鹿般的杏眼圆含着水光般看着Tony，声音里已然带了三分哀求之意。  
　　“求您了……给我。”  
　　Tony不明白他的男孩今晚为何如此坚持，虽然向来知道他是个不轻易为人左右的人，许多原则上的事情更是连自己都无法说服他，但在日常生活上他却一向乖顺听话，不知今日到底是为何一定要坚持悖逆自己的意思。  
　　“为什么一定是今天？”  
　　如此一问让Peter的眼神变得居然有些悲伤，他水汪汪的眼睛看了Tony许久，然后便如同八爪鱼一般整个身躯缠绕上了男人的身子。  
　　Tony见拗他不过，已经转圜了心意，亲吻着少年的额头作为回应。少年刚尝到点甜头，便得寸进尺，揽着男人倒在了床上，费力地抬起头亲吻俯在自己身上的男人的唇，他修得形状齐整的胡子扎得自己脸颊生疼，却也给了他切切实实的、鲜活的生命感，他正贪恋于男人的体温时，那人却突然直起了身子离开了他，还未及反应，他的身子便被翻了过去，整个脊背都暴露在男人的身后。  
　　男人将手伸进他长长的睡袍底下，一把掀到了后背。他俯下身体亲吻男孩曲线曼妙的腰窝，温柔地爱抚，很快将男孩拉进了迷乱的情欲深渊。  
　　然而，正当男孩深陷在男人的抚摸之时，身后的两团嫩肉上伴着啪的一声清脆响声，突然传来剧痛。  
　　他愣了有那么一秒，然后迅速地反应过来，男人是在扇他的屁股。认识到这个令人羞耻的事实，他立即难为情地将头深深地埋进柔软的羽毛枕中，却被男人强行捞起了身体，强迫他扭过头与自己对视。  
　　“我说什么来着？”男人的语气故作凶狠，实打实地唬住了小孩，“你再这样不知深浅，我一定会给你教训的。”说着，放开了捏着它下巴的手转而去按着他因为疼痛而不安扭动着的腰肢，对准男孩那白嫩挺翘的臀瓣扇下了另一巴掌。似乎是刻意要他痛，Tony使了不小的力气，这双牵马执剑、锤炼钢铁的手掌在少年脆弱敏感的身体上留下了一个明显的掌印。  
　　“Sir……求您别……”男孩知道了疼，赶忙放软了语气求饶，哪里还有半点刚才求欢时的强势霸道。  
　　Tony毫不理会他的恳求，又重重地打了几下，直到男孩的两瓣臀肉上布满了红红的掌印才停手。男人在他私密的身后不停地扇着巴掌，又安慰似的揉捏爱抚，虽然疼痛，却也加速点燃了男孩身体中的情欲。  
　　“你知道错了吗？骑士？”Tony将手从Peter的臀上挪开，居高临下地发问。他知道自己的男孩喜欢怎样的气氛，下手虽然重却决然不会真正伤害他。  
　　“是的阁下……”疼痛和欲望的双重折磨让趴在枕上的Peter在回答这句话时变得气若游丝，哪怕是继续疼痛也好，他都迫不及待地想要触碰Tony的身体——他甚至、甚至希望Tony继续以这样的方式触碰自己。  
　　得到了满意的答复，Tony低下头审视了一下男孩的身体，通红的臀瓣在腰肢的牵动下不停扭动，男人只觉一腔欲火几乎燃到了喉头，他喉结微动，极力压抑着自己下身已经挺立起来的欲望，迅速地从床头边的抽屉里拿出了润滑用的脂膏，在欲望的裹挟下有些粗暴地挑了一大块，用两根手指直直进入了男孩今晚尚且未被开发的后穴。  
　　男人的手指粗长而骨节分明，并不似男孩手指的清秀纤瘦，骤然进入身体的不适感让Peter一下挺直了后背，男人左手极尽温柔地顺着他的脊背安抚他，右手却甫一进入就分开了手指加速扩张那紧窒温热的所在。无视男孩发出的阵阵听起来有些不适、实则是受用的呻吟声，他加入了第三根手指。  
　　Tony认为男孩今日的求欢是小孩子脾气地报复自己当着他的面吃掉了那一碗冰点，上位者的权威让他理所应当地不满这种反抗，而且这些手段用在卧室里似乎并不是残忍的惩罚，而是装点气氛的工具。当然，他向来疼惜男孩，就算真的生气也从来不会在这种时候粗暴地伤到他的身体，于是手下虽然力气大了些，但还是把握着分寸，极尽耐心地为男孩做着扩张。  
　　只是身下的少年似乎先一步不耐烦了，他的呻吟声渐渐从无法咬紧的牙关中漏出，成了一声声情欲缱绻的叫喊，这样的声音如同一剂春药刺激着Tony的感官，他冷着脸撤出手指，换上了他下身那根早已肿胀挺立的欲望，拉起男孩的腰，让他以跪趴的姿势俯撑在床上，小腹贴着男孩的臀部，炙热的欲望试探着向两片臀瓣间的私密处顶去。  
　　“Sir……让我看着你……”Peter扭头极力地想要与Tony的目光相接，语气已经尽然是哀求。  
　　“嘘——”Tony俯下上半身，在Peter耳边吹着气，“不听话的坏孩子没资格提要求。”说完，他骤然进入男孩已经被充分开拓过的身体。  
　　“我不……是……”男人强势的闯入撞碎了男孩接下来的一句话，未出口的话语变成了一声声逐渐拔高的呻吟。  
　　接下来的时间里他长久地无法说出一句完整的话，男人的进攻挞伐太过强势，他想转过身子看着男人，身体却依从本能极力地抬高腰肢、挺起臀部，协助着身后的男人将他天赋异禀的性器往自己的后穴送得一寸深过一寸，直到身体深处那敏感的一点被反复摩擦撞击，带着他身前的欲望愈发挺立，性器头部的小眼哭泣似地淌出了数滴清液。  
　　“求您了……让我……”在男人不容置疑的猛烈攻势之下，他终于断断续续地说出了几个词，“让我看着您……”  
　　“Tony……”  
　　正沉迷于男孩湿热曼妙的身体，男人突然被这一声如泣如诉的Tony唤回了神，只听男孩的声音里带了深切的哀求和十分明显的哭腔，他缓了缓腰肢的挺动，细细听着男孩的呼吸，仿佛真的是在啜泣。  
　　“……Pete？”Tony意识到自己刚才的失控，连忙将性器撤出男孩的身体，将他翻过身来查看他的情况——果不其然，男孩的眼底泛起了一层水雾，眼眶已然红得像原野上的小白兔，眉毛委屈地撇下来，像极了小兔垂下耳朵的惹人疼惜的模样。别提是故作恐吓，纵使他刚才真的对男孩有什么气，此时也是顷刻间烟消云散了。  
　　“Hey……Bunny……”Tony亲吻着Peter流下了一滴泪水的眼角，温柔地抚摸他的脸颊，“你怎么了，是不是我弄疼你了？”  
　　“不……不Sir……”见男人终于肯让自己与他对视，他马上如抓住救命的浮木般揽上了男人的脖颈。  
　　“怎么了Honey？”Tony见Peter是真的哭了，干脆停下来耐心询问，Peter起初一言不发，沉默数秒之后，Tony也不打算强求，只以为刚才算是半强迫他被从身后进入，他不自在了，本来打算就此停下，怎料男孩此时突然整个身子抱了上来。  
　　“请您让我更疼一点儿……”Peter已经语无伦次，“只有这样我才能感受到您……我好害怕……”  
　　男人沉默了一下。  
　　他以为是这次得病的昏沉让他回忆起了当年在海德拉堡失去意识几乎殒命的感觉，男孩却出乎他意料地主动开口解释。  
　　“我昨晚梦见……您战死了。”  
　　“您坐在我面前，我拼命……拼命地叫你，我叫你Tony你都不肯回应我……”  
　　“您的眼睛不再看我了，也不再呼吸，我好怕……对不起，对不起Tony。”  
　　男人惊讶地看着已经哭到抽噎的男孩，心下一酸地偏过了头，不敢看男孩的脸。  
　　他们都是从生死的边缘打过一个转再回来的人，这是他们身为骑士的荣耀也是挥之不去的诅咒，他们注定是要为自己曾经立下的誓言挥洒热血、甚至为他们所保护的一切献上生命的人。  
　　“都过去了Pete，都过去了。”男人用了毕生最温柔的神情语调安抚着他的爱人，亲吻他的额头，“睡吧，睡一觉就什么都好了。”  
　　“不……我想要您。”  
　　男人终于明白他的男孩今晚的举止并不是欲求不满的求欢，而是因为深深的不安而产生的、发自内心的渴。  
　　男人没有回答他，却用身体回应了他的请求。他将身子与男孩紧紧相贴，与他对视着，抚摸着他的脖颈，温柔地、再一次地、将自己的欲望埋进了男孩的身体。  
　　再次被进入的男孩浑身一颤，而Tony也紧贴着他的肌肤感受到了男孩身体的震颤。他在恋人的体内温柔地抽插律动，男孩也似回应似的夹紧了臀瓣，用自己的后穴紧密地包裹住男人的性器——他真切地体会到男人的热量，体会着他们是紧紧相连、密不可分的一体，体会着男人无论如何都不会离他而去的、最直接的肉体触感。  
　　男人持久而强劲，Peter已经被操弄得腰肢酸软，已经登顶过一次，男人却还没有释放的意思。男孩哭叫着哀求他全部射进自己的身体，Tony被他哭得心疼极了，加快了腰肢挺动的频率，在男孩连呻吟声都被撞得破碎的时刻，终于将微凉的体液如数灌进男孩火热的肠道。  
　　男孩累极了，加之被恋人强势的情欲顶弄得情迷意乱，很快就变得迷迷糊糊，口中还一直喃喃道，别离开我。  
　　Tony抱着筋疲力尽的男孩，他们赤裸的肉体紧紧地靠在一起，像是双生子出生前那样亲密地感受着彼此的存在。Tony有无数种办法让Peter安心，然而此时此刻除了这样之外竟别无他法。  
　　男孩的呼吸渐渐变沉，在睡去之前，他喃喃着念道：  
　　“I love you three thousand times, Tony.”  
　　不知是为何被触动，他察觉到了自己的眼角有些湿润，将手伸过去一摸，果然是一滴眼泪。  
　　“我永远不会离开你，我的Peter。”  
　　他亲吻男孩的薄唇，无声地立下誓言。

　　他知道人类寿数有限，世事变化无常。  
　　但是他想以骑士之名立誓，无论是百年后还是千年后的哪一世，他都要和Peter相遇，然后永远不离开他地和他在一起。  
　　看尽生死悲欢的Tony Stark，这一生第一次有了这样的想法。  
　　“I promise, Peter.”  
　　他永远不想让他的男孩伤心。


End file.
